Hesitate Part 2
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Oruku Sukari has made four new friends. Now she just needs to worry about keeping them a secret from her master. Rated for language and some sexual content.


Okay guys! Here's part two! Hope you like it and I can't wait for reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, but we've been through this.

Meet and Greets

"Why did you bring her here? Are you trying to get us exposed?"

"I didn't know what else ta do! Josh Mason came after her, shoved her against a locker, and threw her to the floor! What was I supposed ta do?"

Sukari stirred. She heard the loud conversation about her and recognized the two voices that were yelling.

"You could have taken her to the office or something! They would have known what to do!"

This voice was unfamiliar to Sukari. It was higher than the first two. Another voice spoke up.

"Dude, Splinter is totally gonna kill you for this!"

Sukari opened her eyes. There in front of her was a large, at least five foot, humanoid turtle wearing a purple mask, a belt, and knee pads.

"Guys, she's awake," it said. This was the one with the higher voice, Sukari realized.

"How are you feeling?" asked the one with the blue mask.

"F-fine," she said timidly. She knew she had heard his voice before. She then realized someone was missing. "R-Raph?" She looked around. There were two other turtles. One of them stepped forward. He had on a red bandana.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Where's Raph?" Sukari shouted. The turtle just gazed at her. "Tell me!" She jumped off of the bed she was on and lunged at the creature. "Where is he?" She landed on top of it, straddling his stomach. She ripped off his red mask.

There, three inches from her face, were familiar, light, honey-colored eyes that were looking at her with confusion and a slight hint of warning.

"Raph?" Sukari whispered.

"Hi," he said. She was a lot stronger than he had thought. At first, she was being held against her will to a locker; now, she was pinning him to the floor staring at him with confused, brown, pupiless eyes.

"Hey," said the one in the purple mask, "would you mind getting off our brother and getting back on the bed? I haven't finished the stitches yet." He was polite, but a little pushy. Sukari looked at him for a moment and nodded. She got off of the turtle's plastron and sat back on the bed. "Thank you." Sukari gave the mask back to Raphael.

"How come you didn't tell me about this, Raphael?" she asked. Her tone was surprisingly calm and collected.

He chuckled a little. "What was I supposed ta tell ya? 'Sukari, I'm really a mutant turtle with three mutant brothers and we're all trained in martial arts'? I don't think ya would've taken that very lightly."

"OW!" Sukari got this sudden sharp pain in the back of her head.

"Sorry!" the purple-masked turtle said, "It's hard to work with this cut on your head to where it doesn't hurt. It's resting right on a pressure point." Sukari shook off the pain.

"If you're really a turtle," she pointed to Raphael, "where's Leonardo?"

"Right here," The one in blue stepped up. Behind the blue mask, Sukari could just barely see the familiar, warm, hazel eyes.

"You too, huh?" she said. She looked at the other two; the one in purple that was treating her head and the one in orange who wouldn't stop talking. "What are your names?"

"I'm Michelangelo!" The one in orange jumped in front of her with some kind of bravado pose. "Call me Mikey."

"Donatello," said the purple-clad turtle in a very flat tone.

"Call him Don or Donny," said Mikey.

'Is there no end to his talking?' Sukari wondered.

"Just ignore him and your life will be easier," said Donny with a smile of humor when he saw Sukari look at Mikey with glazed-over eyes. It was the first time Sukari had seen him smile. She couldn't help but be a bit confused, though. If these guys were turtles, how did they go to high school?

"How do you guys turn into humans?" she asked.

"Donny here, being the genius that he is, made these rings that set off genetically altered waves through our bodies that turn us into humans for as long as we wear them," Leo explained. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a ring and held it up to her. Sukari recognized the ring all too well. She held up her hand and presented it to the guys. There, on her left hand wedding finger was a black ring that was supposed to look like a purity ring.

"Where did you get one?" Donny asked.

"The same place where you got the blueprints for one," Sukari answered. The ring had been Bishop's design for her so she could go to school.

Contrary to everyone's belief, Sukari was no ordinary human. She was an extremely rare creature with special powers. She was a dragon and the last of her kind.

"Would you mind taking the ring off?" Leo asked.

"I… can't," she said with her eyes pointed at the floor.

"C'mon Sukari," Raph said.

Sukari looked up at him and slowly moved her right hand over to her left.

She slipped the ring off.

Revealed

The guys were all stunned by the girl in front of them.

Sukari's skin had changed from naturally tan to lime green and her nose turned into a beak. Her five-fingered hands changed to four-fingered, webbed hands with exceptionally long, sharp fingernails. A tail grew out from her jeans as long as her legs and her eyelashes grew another few millimeters. Her teeth were suddenly consisting of two sharp fangs on the top set and two on the bottom like a vampire and her tongue was forked.

"Cool," said Mikey after the long pause.

"So, if you don't mind me asking-," Donny started. Sukari answered before he could finish.

"I'm a dragon," she stated simply.

"I was goin' more along da lines of a salamander," Raph chuckled.

"The true form of a dragon comes only on the night after every full moon," she explained.

They were all speechless for a few more minutes.

"Why the night after?" Leo asked finally.

"Most people don't know this, but the power of the moon is at its highest on the night after. The remaining power of the full moon mixed with the power of the three-quarter moon is at a proximity rate of one thousand, five hundred. That's how much moon power dragons need to shift into their true forms."

"I didn't know that," Donny said.

"Like I said," Sukari said, "most people don't."

"Where exactly are you from?" Leonardo asked.

"Well," Sukari paused for a second, "I don't know, exactly, where I'm from. I remember that I used to live in a forest with my family, but I can't remember where the forest is. My master won't tell me anything. I was taken from my family when I was five and had most of my memories taken away."

It took awhile for Sukari to realize that Raphael was staring at her. She could almost feel his gaze burning into her skin. 'Why is he always staring at me?' she asked herself. Her view suddenly turned to a clock on the wall.

7:50

"Damn!" Sukari jumped off the bed just as Donny finished treating her and put her ring back on. She looked around for her backpack and found it on a coat hanger.

"Where ya goin'?' Raph asked her.

"I have to get home! My master's going to kill me!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go," Raph put his ring on. When the transformation was complete, he grabbed his clothes and dressed as fast as he could when Sukari wasn't looking. He was wearing a form-fitting white tank-top and baggy blue jeans. He grabbed his red-jean jacket and walked over to a pair of double doors. "We'll take the elevator. I'm gonna walk ya home."

'Elevator?' Sukari thought. She walked over to Raphael in confusion as he opened the doors to reveal a small room. 'Well, might as well.' She turned to face the others and said only two words: "Thank you." She turned back to Raph and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and she could feel herself moving upwards. "Where exactly are we?" She had to ask.

"Sewer," he sighed. "We didn't exactly have many choices in our hunt for a home."

"That's understandable."

They were both silent for a while after that. Sukari realized she didn't like the silence. She spoke up.

"Why are you doing this, Raphael?"

"Doin' what?"

"Walking me home."

Raphael looked at her with those beautiful honey eyes of his with anger and a hint of pain. "Because I don't want you ta get hurt. If I found out that some lowlife, perverted prick hurt you… I mean, uh, this is New York after all."

"But why do you care so much?" Sukari asked. "Every time we're around each other, you get so distant and protective."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened at that instant. Sukari's question was forgotten.

They began to walk. Sukari led the way to her home and Raph was only a few steps behind. They passed an alley that contained a group of men who were trash talking and laughing. The men looked over just in time to see Sukari and Raph.

"God dammit!" Raph said under his breath. He grabbed Sukari's upper arm gently urging her to go faster, but it was too late. The men pursued them and caught up with them in a few seconds and circled the two teenagers. The leader had a lead pipe in his hand and was eyeing Sukari who was now behind Raphael, clutching his shoulders.

"What do ya kids think ya doin' out so late?" The man sneered at them. Raph and Sukari had their way blocked by seven big and heavily armed men.

"What do we have here?" One of them said as he yanked Sukari towards him by her forearm.

"Hey!" Raph shouted. He punched the guy in the face and pulled Sukari back to him. She had both hands on Raph's chest and her head was leaning against him as she eyed the leader in fear.

"Aww, how cute," the leader said. He pointed the pipe at Raphael's face. "How's 'bout you give us dat girl and we'll let you go. We'll be sure to show her a good time," he smirked and his gang chuckled along with him.

"Over my dead body!" Raph shouted at him. He was suddenly struck on the back of the head that sent him to the ground.

"Raph!" Sukari knelt behind him and noticed blood going down the back of his neck from his head. He had been hit with a two-by-four by one of the men. Sukari suddenly felt her hair being yanked hard and the next thing she knew, she was being held by the first man with his arm around her shoulders and the pipe against her neck.

"Behave, sweetheart," the man whispered in her ear. He and his gang began to walk away, leaving Raphael on the ground.

Raph stood up holding the back of his head. He saw that the gang had Sukari and were walking away. He lost all sense of self-control. "LET HER GO!" he screamed at them. They turned and Raph pounced. He attacked all of them and one by one, they fell. Before he could get to the leader, though, he was stopped because the man began to dig the pipe into Sukari's side. Raph heard Sukari's screams of pain. "No, stop!"

"Are you gonna make me?" the man snarled threateningly.

"No," a small voice said. Sukari looked up glaring. She was really pissed off and the pain to her side wasn't helping her, "I am!" She rammed her fist into the guys face and he let her go. She grabbed Raphael's hand and ran as fast as she could while holding her bleeding left side. She soon couldn't run anymore and had to stop. Sukari was breathing hard when she let go of Raph and she gripped her side with gritted teeth. "I… I know… them," she panted. "Th-they work with… my… master."

"Those were… Purple Dragons," Raph stated. He too was out of breath. "Bishop doesn't work with them."

"It's… a recent… pairing. Bishop f-figured that th-they are n-not as stupid as they l-look."

"Let me see da wound," Raph ordered. Sukari just kept hold of it. She seemed to be concentrating on something. Raph grabbed her hands gently, trying to take them off the wound so he could see.

Then Sukari did something that Raph would have never seen coming. She took her ring off and off came her shirt after the transformation. Raph's eyes went wide and he was blushing.

"It's fine," Sukari assured him when she saw his face. "Even if I wasn't wearing a bra, everything is covered with my plastron." She put her hands back on the wound.

"O-okay," Raph stammered. He couldn't help but look at how… well defined she was. He didn't realize that he was staring until her heard a snap. Sukari had seen where he was looking and had snapped her fingers in front of his face. He came back to reality and saw that her side was completely healed. There was literally nothing there, except for her well defined waist. Raph blushed again and looked away from her and muttered, "Sorry."

"Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable," Sukari said as she put her shirt and ring back on, "but my healing power is easier to use when I'm in my true form." She motioned for him to come closer and he did. She slid her hand behind his head and rested it on the wound that he had received. Raph suddenly felt an odd tingling that turned into a burning but went soft again. The whole time Sukari was staring into his eyes and he was locked onto hers. When the process was complete, she took her hand away. "We need to go," she said simply.

They walked in silence again. It made Sukari uncomfortable. Raph stayed on her right side so that he was between her and the buildings and alleyways.

"Here we are," Sukari said. They stopped in front of a facility-looking building that somewhat resembled a jail. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Guess so," Raph said. "Do ya want me ta pick you up?"

"No, thank you." She turned her back to him and began to walk towards the front door.

"By the way," Raph said, "thanks for the healin' thing."

"Anytime," she called back to him.

"Ya know, ya really are one pretty interesting girl."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You're da first person ta see me and ma brothers' true form and not scream."

House is not a Home

Jonathan Bishop was in his study waiting for Sukari to come home. He figured that something worthwhile had happened or she would have been home on time. It was getting darker and still no sign of her. He was just about to send out a search party when he heard the door quietly open and close. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Is that you, Sukari?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes, sir."

"Where were you?" He rose from his chair and walked over to the teen.

"I got sidetracked on my way back."

"What happened to your wrist?" On Sukari's right wrist were bruises from when it was being held by Josh's harsh grasp.

"Nothing important, master; just something from gym class."

"Really," She didn't answer. "Are you lying to me, Sukari? You know what the penalty for lying is." She looked at him with fear and grasped a metal bracelet that was on her left wrist. "Who was that boy out there?"

"He is just a friend from school, master. He walked me home." She was starting to feel a bad aura from her master. He knew she was lying, she could tell.

"What exactly happened?" Bishop asked her, advancing towards her the more she stepped back.

"My friend and I were pursued by a gang. They hurt us."

"Funny; neither of you looked hurt." Sukari took another step back as he took another step forth. She said nothing. "Did you… heal him and yourself?"

Now he was pissed, Sukari could tell. She took another step back and ended up against the wall. Bishop leaned in inches from her face, inspecting her eyes.

"Did you, Sukari?"

Sukari looked down. "Y-yes, sir." Almost instantly, a heavy force collided with her cheek and she fell to the floor. Bishop had slapped her as hard as he could. Sukari sat up holding her now bruising cheek. "He- he was hurt bad, master! He was losing a lot of blood!"

"I have asked you repeatedly not to show your powers to anyone outside of this facility! Why did you disobey me?"

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking when I did it. He was in a lot of pain and it scared me."

"Who is this boy and how much does he know about you?"

"His name is… R-Ray Johnson," she lied. He was going to punish her, she knew, but she didn't want him to hurt her newly found friends. He would most likely kill all of them and her if he knew that her friends are his worst enemies. "He doesn't know too much."

While Sukari was on the floor, Bishop got out a little remote. Sukari eyed it with fear and knew what was coming next. Bishop pressed the green button.

The pain that Sukari felt was damn near unbearable. The little remote was wirelessly connected to the metal bracelet on her wrist. When the green button was pressed, it sent endless waves of electricity through Sukari's body. She screamed and arched her back in agony. This went on for about eight minutes before Bishop pressed the red button and Sukari was on the ground panting and cringing. Bishop got out a walkie-talkie and called for two Purple Dragons to come to his study. When they came, Bishop put away the remote and stared down at Sukari with disgust.

"Take her to her room," he said to the two Purple Dragons. They walked over to her and hoisted her up as if she only weighed ten pounds. One lifted her by her arms and the other lifted her by her legs. They got to her room and practically threw her in. Sukari lay on the floor listening to them laugh.

"Stupid bitch got what was comin' to her," she heard one of them say as they walked away. When the pain faded, Sukari stood, walked over to a wall, and punched it as hard as she could. She hated this place as much as she hated her master. It was like her own personnel hell. She took her hand away from the wall and it was bruised and bleeding. She had barely felt it. She took her ring off and changed into her night clothes: a black sports bra and black shorts that had a hole cut for her tail. She went over to a mirror on the wall and saw what she usually saw; a nothing, an orphan. Her rage grew higher. She looked at her face and studied the scars. Higher the rage. She searched her memories of abuse, heartache, and cruelty. Higher. She gazed into her own eyes; the eyes that had never seen any form of empathy. Even higher.

The mirror began to crack.

Sukari pictured Bishop and mentally attacked him, clawing, biting, tearing, and gnashing as he begged for mercy. He deserved no mercy. He'd never shown her any and treated her punishments like a game. Higher.

The crack grew bigger.

Sukari remembered Bishop's cruel laugh when she was in pain many times before. He had taken her blood for experiments in the most sadistic, painful ways. Too high.

The crack reached almost to the other side of the mirror and was spreading over it like a wildfire.

She tried to remember her family. Whenever she did this, all she could hear were screams of pain and cries for mercy. She knew she had a sister who had fled, a mother and brother who had both died that night, and a father who had escaped. She remembered that she herself had been abandoned next to a sycamore tree. That's where Bishop had found her.

_(Flashback)_

"_Over here! I can hear it crying!"_

'_Oh, please don't let the bad men find me,' she thought as she hid from the dragon hunters. She stopped cold when she heard the click of what she knew was a gun. She stared into the barrel with wide eyes and more tears came to. She backed up and curled up against the sycamore tree that her sister had left her under. She hid her face in her hands and waited for the bang. _

_It never came._

_Instead, what she heard was a grunt and a yell of frustration and anger._

"_I told you not to hurt the little one, you idiots! She is the valuable one that I need!" a gruff voice said. The little girl looked up and saw a man in a trench coat and a business suit. He looked back at the girl and smirked, eyes gleaming evilly. "So this is the little queen-to-be; pathetic. How could this little creature possibly be my creation?" The little girl had no idea what he had said; but hey, a five-year-old usually wouldn't understand, especially if he was going to use big words like that. "What do you call yourself, child?" his voice was surprisingly smooth and calm._

"_M-my mommy calls me Sukari, s-sir." She was literally and undeniably terrified of this stranger._

"_Sukari, interesting. You're coming with me, Sukari. Your home is destroyed along with that family of yours." The little girl's eyes grew wide. She didn't know who this man was and she certainly didn't want to go anywhere with him._

"_W-where's my mommy?"_

"_Your mother is no longer your concern." She cocked her head in confusion. "She's gone and not coming back," the man stated more simply so she could understand it. The girl started to cry again._

"_I-I want my mommy!"_

"_Quiet!" the man silenced her. She gazed up at him with wide eyes. She had never been yelled at before. The man no longer hesitated to pick her up; which he didn't bother doing gently._

_That was the beginning of hell even though Sukari didn't know it._

_(End of Flashback)_

The mirror shattered, breaking Sukari out of her memory. She sat on her bed and did the only thing that kept her sane. She cried. She cried for her pain, her family, and her ruined life. She lay down on the bed, drifting into unconsciousness as she wept.

The last thing that ran through her mind before she surrendered to the nightmares was Raphael. His eyes were so hard not to gaze at; those honey drops that showed passion and fiery desire and love, no matter how tough he acted. She wanted to feel his hands wrap around her again and feel protected and strong. She felt something click in her heart that made her smile and float slowly into temporary, altered reality.

Well my friends, now you know part of her story! I am looking forward to any reviews and ideas you might have! Part three is coming soon! 8D


End file.
